Your Revenge Is Sweet
by The-Wire
Summary: When Mr. Todd returns, he finally realises why he didn't kill Mrs. Lovett. But how long must he and Mrs. Lovett suffer before they can be together? ToddxLovett
1. I: The Longing Tale

Nellie Lovett stood at the window, looking out on Fleet Street. He used to stand here, watching the people move along the street. None knew what had happened so many months ago. She realized why he would stand here, watching, lurking in the darkness of the room. People lived their lives without knowing the events or even caring. The people that had been murdered by him where labeled missing. Mrs. Lovett's pie shop went down in business without the meat, but she could've used Judge Turpin or Beadle, or even maybe his Lucy. 

But no, Mrs. Lovett had given up once he left. His anger wanted to kill her; he almost did if it weren't for young Toby, who had stopped him just in time. 

A knock came from the door, it was Toby, and he entered the cold, dark room. _'There she is again, staring out that window'_ Toby thought to himself. Every day she would stand at the window longing for his return. She was deeply sorry, but she couldn't help herself, she wanted him. 

"Mum, I've made supper, its ready when ya want it." Toby told her. Mrs. Lovett turned to face him, she seemed paler, her eyes were darker, and tear stains on her cheeks. She forced a smile upon her face before saying softly. "Thank you dear, what will I be wit' out you." 

Toby nodded smiling; he turned and headed down the stairs. Mrs. Lovett watched Toby walk down the stairs. She wrapped her arms around her trying to keep warm; she walked to the door placing her left hand on the door knob. She looked around the room, the chair still stood their, the broken mirror in the far left corner, and the dresser behind the chair. Mrs. Lovett just sighed. 

Mrs. Lovett shut the door behind her as she picked her long black dress up from the ground and hurried down the stairs. She walked into her once full pie shop. There was Toby, placing plates on the table. He smiled at her as she walked in, he gestured her to sit at the small table and Mrs. Lovett did so. 

She placed her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand. Her eyes were getting heavy, every time she closed her eyes Toby would be in a different place of the large room. 

Toby placed the gin and two glasses on the table, he then hurried over to the oven and grabbed a freshly warm loaf of bread, putting it on a plate and then putting it on the table. Toby then got the rest of the food, potatoes and other vegetables onto the table. He noticed that Mrs. Lovett seemed a little tired; she would try to stop herself from falling asleep. It's because at night she didn't sleep. Toby knew she had nightmares since he had ran off, the murders, the attempted murder of her dear self and the yelling and foul shriek of his cries for Lucy. 

Toby sat down next to the middle-aged woman, who seemed not to notice he had sat next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Mum, you right? Maybe you should go get some sleep; you can eat when you wake."

Mrs. Lovett came out of her daze and stared at the young boy, "now, now, no need to worry 'bout myself, I'll be jus' fine." She reassured him. 

Toby looked at her in disbelief, she was not fine, she had changed, seemed more disconnected from the world, she had turned darker, not caring for the souls that came in looking for a pie, instead she would spend most of her time up in that dark room, staring out the window waiting for him. "Mum, is it the nightmares, I hear you scream in the middle of the night, I do."

Mrs. Lovett just continued to stare at the boy; she knew she couldn't hide her troubles from young Toby. She placed a steady arm around the young boy and pulled him in for a reassuring hug. "Now, now, didn' I tell you not to worry? 'Ere go buy yourself somethin' sweet." She got some coins out of Mr. Pirelli's coin pouch and placed two gold pieces in the young boy's hand. Toby smiled at her, "Thank you, Mum." He then ran out the door.

Mrs. Lovett took a sip of the gin, before placing it back onto the table. She walked up the stairs, opened the big brown wooden door to her room. Her room was dark with one candle that Toby had obviously light before he came to get her. She sighed as she stepped into the room; she closed the door gently behind her, taking a few steps towards her bed. She sat down looking around the room. She laid herself back and turned to one side looking at the flame from the candle. The white wax was slowly melting down the candle. She sighed once again; things were back to normal, before she had met Sweeny Todd, and just after her dear Albert had died. Though she had young Toby, she still felt alone. 

"_Their was a barber and a baker, and he was beautiful, a proper artist with a knife, but he ran from life." _Mrs. Lovett sang herself to sleep that night, like she did so many times before.

--------------------------------

Sweeney Todd looked down at the form of the beggar woman dead on the cold hard rock tile. The light from the large heater washed over the beggar woman, standing at the door of the large heater, was Mrs. Lovett, her eyes widening, and the words _'don't notice, don't notice' _running through her mind. 

Mr. Todd looked up at the woman in confusion, oh no, he noticed. Mrs. Lovett's eyes looked up from the beggar woman to Mr. Todd's. Mr. Todd looked down at the woman at his feet. "Don't I know you, she said" Mr. Todd said in an almost whisper, he looked up once again to the pale woman standing at the door of the heater. "You knew she lived…"

Mrs. Lovett took a few steps from the door towards Mr. Todd, before saying in a murmur, "I was only thinking of you." Sounding as if she was starting to cry. 

"You lied to me…" Mr. Todd said sharply.

"_No, no, not lied at all, no I never lied." _Mrs. Lovett began to sing, Mr. Todd just ignored what she was saying, as he usually did, he looked down at his dead Lucy, the woman he thought had taken her own life 15 years ago. "Lucy," he whimpered. 

"_Said she took a poison, she did," _Mrs. Lovett began to sing._ "I've never said that she died! Poor thing, come lived, but it left her weak in the home head all she did for months was just lie again there in bed. Should have been in hospital, wound up in bedlam instead oh my poor thing, better you should think she was dead, yes I lied, cause I love you. I'd be twice the wife she was I love you. Could that thing have cared for have I you, like me?" _

Mr. Todd cut Mrs. Lovett off, not wanting to hear her excuses. _"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always." _Mrs. Lovett walked backwards away from Mr. Todd who was walking towards her fast. But she couldn't go any farther than what she was, as the wall was now behind her, in contact with her back. _"As you've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past" _

Mrs. Lovett took in his words and showed a bit of a smile, but was still in disbelief. _"Do you mean it? Everything I did nothing I swear I thought to fear was only for my loves best. Believe me"_

Mr. Todd was still singing, _"What's dead…"_

"_What's dead can still be dead marriage…" _Mrs. Lovett sang. 

"_Is dead…The history of the world, my pet…" _Mr. Todd grabbed Mrs. Lovett's hand and wrapped an arm around her waist and began to dance and twirl around with her. 

"_Oh Mr. Todd, Oh Mr. Todd, leave it to me…" _Mrs. Lovett smiled her mind racing, was he actually enjoying this little dance, was he really going to forget about his dear Lucy to finally be with her? 

"_Is learn forgiveness and try to forget…" _

"_By the sea, Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy, cozy. Bye the sea, Mr. Todd, where there's no one nosy…"_

"_Life is for the alive, my love, so let's keep living it…"_

"_Just keep living it…Really living it." _Both Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett sang this, but as Mr. Todd said the last line, angrily pushing Mrs. Lovett into the heater, she instantly caught on fire.Her scream could've been heard from all over Fleet Street. 

---------------------------------

Mrs. Lovett awoke with a gasp, it was that same nightmare she had when she closed her eyes. That nightmare made her stop sleeping for the rest of the night. But in life it didn't go like that, Toby had ran in and stopped him. For this, Mrs. Lovett was happy she had the young boy. Even though he put her out of gin, he was a sweet child. Someone who didn't deserve the life he had, he deserved better. 

There were footsteps coming up from the dark and cold room upstairs. Mrs. Lovett calmed herself down after that frightening nightmare which cursed her every time she slept. She thought it was young Toby up there, he had wondered why she would spend so much time up there that he now was getting suspicious. 

She got up from her bed slowly and walked out of her room. She walked out side of the shop and walked up the stairs to the room. As she walked in opening the door, she noticed she couldn't see young Toby, in fact she couldn't see at all, the room was so dark at night, the only light was the moon shining down from the window. 

Mrs. Lovett heard someone in the shadows of the room, she snapped her head towards the shadow and as the shadow got clearer for her to see it, she gasped. He was back…

**Author's Note: **I don't own any of the songs/lyrics from Sweeney Todd…

For myself and my best friend Stephii Sween-aholics


	2. II: A Revengful Welcoming

**Author's Note:** Wow, thank you for the subscriptions and reviews, I was surprised I only put this story up yesterday, so thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter, so on with the story…

-----------------------------------

Sweeney Todd walked into the moon light, coming from the window, his eyes, darker settling themselves onto Mrs. Lovett. She felt like running, screaming, anything that would make Toby save her life, for she feared for her life once again. Mr. Todd had that evil smirk on his face, the one that said, _my revenge lies upon you._

"Good evening Mrs. Lovett," Mr. Todd spoke evilly. The sound of his voice made her heart pound, but this man wanted to kill her, she had lied to him, crossed him in way no-man, woman, person should have. She lied about Lucy, the woman he would never let go of. She wanted to tell her heart that this is a man of no love, but it kept searching for it, like a lost puppy. 

"Mr. Todd…" The name escaped Mrs. Lovett's lips, without her paying attention. Tears threatened her eyes.

Mr. Todd smirked, he took small steps closer to the middle-aged woman, and she seemed frightened which he was happy for. "Now then, missed me?" Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth to scream, but Mr. Todd interjected, "Shh…doesn't matter, had nightmares, Mrs. Lovett or still day dreaming of a happy ending…" His words were almost cruel, teasing, playing with her feelings, though he never cared, she deserved everything she got, the dead husband, a cruel life, and a new scar to show her death. 

Mrs. Lovett walked slowly backwards into the dark corner. This was once a man she trusted, a man that was to worked up in killing Judge Turpin and his dog, Beadle. A man that wouldn't show her any compassion, a man that wouldn't give her a time of day. This is a man she now feared. 

Tears slowly ran down her face, she let a little whimper out, as Mr. Todd clutched his hand around the woman's neck. She gasped, and struggled to breathe, placing her hands around the muscled arm of the man that tighten his hand around her neck. 

"Scared? My love," Mr. Todd mocked; he let out a little chuckle, before a young boy ran into the room, pushing the older man away from the woman. Mrs. Lovett fell to the floor, wrapping her hands around her neck, trying to catch her breathe again. Toby stood in front of the woman, on his defense. 

"Leave her!" Toby yelled at the man, who was just watching the scene in front of him. 

"Now, listen here boy, I was just asking Mrs. Lovett if I can get my old room back, can't live forever plundering." Mr. Todd said sharply. He glared at the woman on the floor kneeling, still gaining her breathe. 

Toby looked from Mr. Todd to Mrs. Lovett, expecting her to stand up for herself; Toby was surprised by her answer. She nodded. "But mum…" he began to protest, until she stood, wrapping an arm around the young boy, and glared back and Mr. Todd. "You can stay 'ere, but I won't 'ave anything to do wit your business." Mrs. Lovett told the man in front of her. 

Mr. Todd just simply smiled and nodded. "Good, now leave me…" Mrs. Lovett hurried the young boy out of the room and headed down the stairs. Toby was complaining as he did every time Mrs. Lovett thought about Mr. Todd but now she had let him stay once again, and Toby was not happy. 

"Mum, how can you let him stay, after what he did to you, what he could do to you?" Toby complained, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs standing in the doorway. Mrs. Lovett stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "My dear, I know you worry 'bout me, but that's why we're goin' to 'ave nothing wit 'is business." Mrs. Lovett reassured him. She faked a little smile before moving Toby out the way and went up the stairs to her room. Toby just watched her, before turning his head up at the room up the stairs. 

Mr. Todd placed his razors on the table bench of the dresser. He gently ran a finger down one of the grooves of the razor. These were truly his friends, they did his dirty work for him, and they dripped _precious rubies. _He smiled at his reflection and turned back to the window and stared out of it. He then rested himself for a moment on his chair, planning a revenge for Mrs. Lovett; he had to get rid of that brat if he was ever get near the devil woman. 

He laced his fingers together, leaning back on the chair. He closed his eyes, imagining the woman screaming, pleading for mercy as he slowly cut her throat. He then opened his eyes with a sudden jerk; he felt a cold piece of metal threaten his throat. It was one of his razors, and attached to the end of it was Toby, his eyes sunken in, glaring at Mr. Todd, who sat rather calmly in his current position. "What you doing, boy?" Mr. Todd asked calmly. 

Toby scrunched his face up in anger, still glaring. "Why are you really here?" Toby snapped at him. 

Mr. Todd let out a little smirk on the left of his mouth. He chuckled grabbing the razor and pulling on it hard. Toby tried to hold on tightly but Mr. Todd's grip was to strong for him. He let go getting thrown forward into the back of the chair. Mr. Todd smirked standing up now having the razor in his hands. He grabbed Toby by the throat and lifted him of the ground, leaving Toby's feet dangling down, trying to reach the floor. Mr. Todd then forced Toby into the chair and had the razor pointing at the fearful boy. 

"I told you…"Mr. Todd began before Toby interrupted. "I don't believe you, sir. You're here to kill her." 

"Ahh… She told you, well, did she tell you how she lied to me." Mr. Todd said deeply, leaning over to the boy making the razor closer to the boy's throat.

"She did, but said it was a misunderstanding, she told you, your wife took a poison, never died, sir." Toby said trying not to flinch. 

"Which is lying…The bitch deserves what she gets." Mr. Todd said sharply. 

Toby's expression went into mad rage, what did he just call Mrs. Lovett. Toby kicked Mr. Todd in the shin, and started running for the door. Mr. Todd grabbed the boy by the back of his collar. Before the door opened, it was Mrs. Lovett; she looked shocked, but kept a steady voice. "You 'ave a costumer, Mr. T..." Mrs. Lovett turned to the door, "Come on, in 'ere." Toby taking the distraction to his advantage ran over to Mrs. Lovett's side. She placed a reassuring hand on the boy. 

The man that entered the room, had a rather lot of hair on the end of his chin. Mr. Todd stared at the man for second and then turned to Mrs. Lovett as the man got comfy in the chair. He clutched the razor in his right hand, looking at Mrs. Lovett's neck, imagining she was bleeding. 

"Mr. Todd…" Mrs. Lovett broke his daze. "Use your revenge on 'im…but your going to 'ave to clean it yourself, y'see, Toby an' me ain't going to 'ave anything to do wit' you." Mrs. Lovett whispered before turning around a slamming the door of the parlor. She walked into her pie shop and headed into the living room. She sat Toby down on the sofa. 

"Now, what you thinking your doing?" Mrs. Lovett questioned the boy, fearing for his safety and hers. 

"Mum…I…" Toby stuttered. 

"Didn' I tell you what 'e is capable of," Mrs. Lovett stated, Toby nodded in agreement. "Good, now, I don' want you near 'im, unless I'm around." Mrs. Lovett's worried look was starting to leave her face, but then a sudden thump came from the room above. "Now, look what you made 'im do…I'm never going to get sleep." 

"Mum, why are you letting him back here." Toby asked confused why she would do this. 

"I don' know…but I promise I won' go near 'im wit' out you." Mrs. Lovett smiled at the boy. Toby smiled back and hugged the woman that he cared about. "Now, then, go to sleep, it'll be nice to know someone got sleep tonight." 

Toby rested his head on the sofa, closing his eyes, but opened them again just to make sure she wasn't going to leave him alone in the living room. 

Once she was sure he was asleep Mrs. Lovett made her way upstairs into her dark room. The candle finally went out, but she still could see as the sun was starting to come up. She sat on her bed watching the sun rise, thinking what she was going to do with that crazy man up stairs. She was also wondering if he was going to make that final step towards killing her. 

She sighed hoping she would be able to sleep at least for an hour or so and hopefully now that she knew he was back, that nightmare of her _could have been death _was finished with, and now she possibly could sleep without the nightmare. 


	3. III: Comfrontation

Mrs

Mrs. Lovett tossed and turned as she slept. Dreams turning into nightmares, nightmares into fantasies, fantasies that she knew would never come true. Though he was back, he wasn't back on the friendliest of terms. She wished he could see how his wife had changed after she took the arsenic; she wished he could understand the reason behind what she did. But no, his dear, sweet Lucy meant too much to him than Mrs. Lovett herself could ever. 

Mrs. Lovett knew that if Benjamin Barker still lived in the hollow body of Sweeney Todd, he would understand her. But he was dead. His soul lost in Port Arthur Penitentiary, in Australia. If any man in England did something wrong, they were shipped of to Australia. '_Cruel',_ Mrs. Lovett thought, ripped from family, shipped to a place unknown to most of the world. It was not right. 

Shipping those, changed men, and there was proof, Mr. Todd. 

As the sun rose to the day, Mrs. Lovett woke up, her pleasant dreams made her feel warm, but the nightmares behind those dreams made her cold. Having Mr. Todd back didn't help her nightmares, now she feared he was coming to do what he didn't do before. 

She grabbed her robe, stepped into her bathroom and washed her face, the black rings under eyes, never left. It showed of how cruel the world had been to her. She turned the taps of the bathtub on, pouring hot, steamy water into the white oval. She undressed and stepped into the tub. She tensed as the water hit her cold skin, but slowly relaxed as she felt warmer by each second. 

After half an hour she got out and started to do her corset up, making her bust more noticeable, not even Mr. Todd would be able to look away. 

As she finished, Toby came running up the stairs, and knocked twice on her door. "Mum, someone is here to see you." Toby said through the door. "Okay, I'll be 'ight down." Mrs. Lovett said back. 

As she walked down the dark, narrow stairs she saw a young woman, with long brown hair. Her eyes also dark and sunken in. She wore a long dark purple dress, with a dark red corset. Different to what Mrs. Lovett wore, who usually wore just black. 

"G'morning, Nellie." The young woman smiled, she bowed her head out of kindness. Her accent was slightly Scottish. 

"Same to you, Bianca," Nellie smiled back. "What brings you 'ere on a Sunday mornin'?" 

Bianca made a gesture towards the table and chairs, and Mrs. Lovett nodded. Bianca sat down before she answered. "Jus' a morning walk, so I saw that Mr. Todd, you told me about, what brings 'im back?" Bianca asked. 

"I donno…" Mrs. Lovett trailed off, she didn't know what brought him back here, and all she knew is that she was slightly scared. He could be back to kill her. "Maybe, 'e missed the shop." 

Bianca nodded. "Stephanie will be 'ere soon, she's going to join me on my walk, did you wanna come along." 

Mrs. Lovett shook her head to the younger woman. "No thanks dear. I think I'll stay 'ere, I might be out of business but I still got plenty to do." 

Bianca nodded again. 

"So, 'ows that Ed of yours anyway?" Mrs. Lovett asked. 

"Oh, his good, he leaves in a week." Bianca smiled, but her eyes showed deep sadness. 

"Oh, dear, he'll be back before you know it…" Mrs. Lovett comforted the young woman as another walked into the shop. She was similar to Bianca, except her long brown hair was up in plaits and her dress was brighter. She didn't have dark, sunken eyes; her eyes were a bright green color. 

"Mrs. Lovett…" Stephanie bowed her head. "Will you be joining us?"

"No," Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "You two best be off." 

Bianca nodded, gave a hug to Mrs. Lovett before leaving the shop.

Outside watching the two women leave was Mr. Todd. His dark eyes staring. It reminded him of his Lucy and when she would go out with her friends. Of coarse her friends weren't as dark as those of Mrs. Lovett's. Lucy's friends were happy, bright girls that loved a summer stroll. 

Mrs. Lovett walked towards the door and noticed that Mr. Todd was at the top of the stairs watching the street of Fleet Street. She looked out the window of the door and watched Mr. Todd go back into his shop. Mrs. Lovett couldn't help wonder why he was back. So she took a quick glance around, saw that Toby wasn't around and took a step out of her shop. 

She sighed as she saw children running around playing in the street and then made her way up the wooden stairs. Once she reached the top she lightly stepped towards the door of the barber shop. She opened the door softly and stuck her head in before asking, "Mr. T?" 

Mr. Todd was leaning on the wall nearest to the door. Mrs. Lovett saw him and stepped in; she left the door open just in case she had to make a quick escape. 

"What brings you up here, Mrs. Lovett?" Mr. Todd asked fiddling with one of his razor's in his right hand, hidden from Mrs. Lovett. 

"Curiosity," Mrs. Lovett answered. She wasn't lying; curiosity really did make her walk up those wooden stairs and into his barber shop. She had to know what brought him back here. Even if it meant resulting in her death. She had to know. 

"About what?" Mr. Todd got up from the wall and stood in front of Mrs. Lovett staring darkly at her. 

"Why'd you return?" Mrs. Lovett said in an almost whisper. 

Mr. Todd tilted his head a bit to one side and then a great evil smirk washed over his features. "Mrs. Lovett, I thought you would have known." He grabbed her wrist and slamming her back into the wall. He placed his left hand on the wall and held the right hand with the razor up. Mrs. Lovett gasped and fear went into her eyes as she stared at the silver razor. 

"So it's true then, you did come back to kill me," Mrs. Lovett spoke, her voice almost breaking. 

"Sorry, pet, old habits and all," as Mr. Todd was about to strike, Mrs. Lovett let out a little whimper. 

"I didn' mean to lie to you," Mrs. Lovett said through tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks. "Her mind wasn' 'ight, she was mad, she forgot who she was, she didn' even remember you." 

Mr. Todd stopped, he let his right arm fall, but his left still rested on the wall above Mrs. Lovett's head. "Continue…" 

"I asked her, if she remembered Benjamin Barker…she…she didn" Mrs. Lovett said, one single tear went down her face as she stared into the cold eyes of Sweeney Todd, that's when she noticed the sadness in his eyes, Benjamin Barker still lived. She had seen those eyes before, before his shipping off. 

Mr. Todd let his last arm fall beside him as he began to pace. Mrs. Lovett watched the man frantically move around the room. After a fear minutes he stopped and stared out the window. "Leave me!" Mr. Todd snapped. Mrs. Lovett obeyed the frantic man, closing the door behind her. 

She walked down the stairs, her mind was busy, and trying to figure out if that was Benjamin's sad stare, lost in the man that now named himself as Sweeney Todd. She went into her shop, closed the door behind her, and leaned against the door. She let out a little sigh and noticed the tears had stopped shedding down her face. She looked back out of the window, up the stairs to the barber shop. 

"_He was a barber, shipped away and returned wit' a new name, but he lived in that cold state, to find out he was the same." _ Mrs. Lovett sang, a little smile came to her face. He lived. 

**Author's Note: **Sorry if the characters are going OC, just let me know if they go that way. I actually wrote this well I was in a happy mood; I wrote this the day after I met Adam Hills and Arj Barker Comedians. 

**Penitentiary: **Old British word meaning _Prison._


	4. IV: A Caring Heart, A Living Soul

It had been days since she last saw him

It had been days since she last saw him. He stayed above in his barber shop with his thoughts, going over Mrs. Lovett's words carefully. Mrs. Lovett was worried; what if those were Benjamin's eyes. It would be tearing him apart, just knowing his reason for living didn't remember him. Though she was dead, what was left of his heart disappeared. For Mrs. Lovett, there was no chance for her. Her feelings for the barber would linger on.

She would push those unhappy thoughts from her mind. Though deep down she knew he would, could never love her back, she told herself just to keep on waiting. She walked across to the other side of her pie shop and sat at the table. She rested her head on her hand looking about the shop.

After a couple of minutes, Toby walked in and gave the middle-aged woman a great smile. He grabbed a glass and took the gin down from the shelf. Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes, "You're an alcoholic," she muttered gingerly. Toby set the glass on the table and went to get another one.

Toby noted that she took another glance outside towards the stairs leading to the shop. Toby couldn't understand how a woman could smile, and look so worried at the one time. He sat himself down looking at her, just staring, admiring her for all she has put up with. Toby started to pour two glasses of gin, but Mrs. Lovett declined. She wasn't in a drinking mood.

"Mum, you seem tired, won't you go to sleep and I'll clean up the shop." Toby said with a reassuring smile across his face.

Mrs. Lovett turned her gaze to Toby she smiled. "Now, I can' let you do that…" Mrs. Lovett trailed of into a wide yawn. "…Maybe you 'ight," Mrs. Lovett and placed a hand on Toby's shoulder. "Don' you drink all that, bad enough you make me buy four bottles a week." Mrs. Lovett grinned as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Above Mr. Todd was pacing, no need to sleep, no need, his mind was still busy with trying to comprehend what Mrs. Lovett told him so many days ago_I asked her, if she remembered Benjamin Barker…she…she didn'_ Mrs. Lovett's voice lingered in his mind.

How could his dear Lucy forget him, he gave so much for her. _'No!' _ She didn't forget him, the arsenic made her forget. _'Yes!'_ The arsenic did it, but there was no one he could blame for him killing her. _'Mrs. Lovett!'_ It was her that lied. _'Not lie, protected!'_ She didn't tell him, afraid of what might he do, then again, murdering people is his way of revenge.

Not telling him lead him worse, revenge had gotten the best of him. Now that he knew what his wife was like after she took the poison, more, newer questions popped in his head, and the only person that could answer them was Mrs. Lovett.

He walked down the stairs, opened the pie shop noticing the fire was light. He carefully walked into the room and noticed it was Toby. He had fallen asleep in front of the fire, with the bottle of gin and snuggled onto the floor. Mr. Todd rolled his eyes and muttered "Brat!" under his breathe. He then made his way up the stairs to her bedroom. He hadn't been up in this hallway in so long. He knocked once and when there was no answer he opened the door slowly.

He took silent steps into the room and saw Mrs. Lovett snug in her bed. He glared, jealously rose in him, how could Mrs. Lovett sleep knowing the sins of the world. He sat down on the bed, staring into the dark wall. He didn't know how to tell the woman he wanted to know more, so he did it the only way he knew how. He placed a cold hand on her warm shoulder and shook her for a few seconds until Mrs. Lovett awoke with a grunt.

"Oh," Mrs. Lovett sat up in her bed, rubbed her eyes and noticed who she was staring at. "What are you doin' Mr. Todd?"

Mr. Todd looked at Mrs. Lovett and then shifted his eye sight to the wall. "Lucy…What was she like when she took the poison?"

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened. She had not seen him in days and it seemed his anger disappeared and now deep and utter sadness was now his new emotion, or at least for a couple of weeks. Until he found a new way to put revenge to this.

"Not 'erself…mad…her mind weakened," Mrs. Lovett just looked at Mr. Todd with saddened eyes. "Mr. T…I am sorry, I jus' thought of you, in the state you're in, wouldn' be able to deal knowin' you wife wasn' 'erself."

Mr. Todd continued to stare into the darkness of the wall. Mrs. Lovett turned herself around placing her feet on the floor and wrapping an arm around Mr. Todd. She flinched a bit feeling how cold he really was.

"She really did miss you…before she took the arsenic, she only cried for you." Mrs. Lovett looked at Mr. Todd for a minute or two before she got up and grabbed a bottle of rich wine and two glasses. She poured the wine into the glasses and handed one to Mr. Todd, sitting back down on the bed.

Mr. Todd looked at the wine in the glass, it was red, pure red, in a second he through it at the wall he was staring out. Mrs. Lovett jumped a little, her eyes filling up with tears and she just looked at Mr. Todd.

"Now, Mr. Todd, you got your revenge on the Judge but…"

"I'm a demon…" Mr. Todd spat out, his eyes still focusing on the wall. Mrs. Lovett looked at him confused. "What?"

"Monster!" Mr. Todd snapped, he got up and started to pace, whatever mood he was in it made him feel horrible. He hated himself for letting him become such a _demon._ This wasn't Sweeney at all, this was Benjamin. He placed a hand on the wall staring at the wooden marks on the wall.

"_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit  
and it's filled with people who are filled with shit_

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it."_

Mrs. Lovett got up from her bed and placed her hand on top of Mr. Todd's. He just looked at her for moment, just staring deep in her eyes just for second.

"Oh, Benjamin…"


	5. V: That God Damn Name

Mr

Mr. Todd froze. What did she just call him? He pulled his hand away from the warm woman's hand. He frowned angrily at her. "What?" He grabbed her neck quickly pushing down on her throat and slamming her into the wall. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. She could feel his breathe on her ear. "That man is dead!" Mrs. Lovett looked at Mr. Todd deep into his black eyes. He looked away from her and hurried out the door slamming it behind him.

Mrs. Lovett looked confused. What just happened? She placed a hand on her neck were the pain of his thrust lingered on her bone. She just stared at the door; she realized she did say the wrong thing. She called him that name, that god damn name, the name of a man he hated.

But Mrs. Lovett didn't understand why Sweeney Todd hated Benjamin Barker, they're the same person. The only difference between _good ol' Benjamin_ and _dark Mr. Sweeney Todd _was that Benjamin was a caring, kind man and Sweeney is the dark, careless, evil man that now inhabited the upstairs room above.

She couldn't deciede why she loved Sweeney Todd, but she once liked Benjamin Barker. He was sweet on her, though he would never cross that line between to married people. He was so much kinder than her dear Albert ever was. She had dreams that she was married to the young Benjamin Barker, but she would always wake to that nightmare of being married to the man that kept her as his _'victim'. _

But her feelings disappeared after while for the kind, gentle man. Then 16 years later, she fell for the dark man, Sweeney, she didn't know why, but every time she would dream of him, living with her, by the sea she would seem warmer. Her cheeks would go a rosy red.

Just then Toby came running up the stairs and bursted through the bedroom door. He looked out of breathe, like he really did bolt up the stairs. "What he'd do to you mum?" Toby said gasping for air.

Mrs. Lovett continued to stare at the door before she turned her gaze to the young boy. "Nothing, love, we just talked." She said walking away from the door and the conversation she was forced to have by a curious Toby. She sat on her looking down at her hand. The one that rested on his before things went wrong.

Toby grunted in disbelief, he walked over to the stubborn woman. "No your not, your neck is purple, mum. We have to run away from him, or if your not I'm going to get the officers, they'll make him leave us."

Mrs. Lovett looked up from her hand and up at Toby, her eyes watering up. Toby sat on the bed beside her and wrapped his small arm around the woman. Mrs. Lovett knew she was going have to get rid of her feelings for the _demon_ barber, because every moment of wishing for him, he would step away from her, this was truly killing her.

"Mum, you want me to stay with you?" Toby asked kindly. He looked at her sad, why is she always doing this to herself?

Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "No, no, dear, you go back down and finish whatever you were doin'" Mrs. Lovett smiled to cheer up the young boy who was so clearly worried about her.

She got up lead the young boy out of her room before closing it behind him. She walked back down to her bed and rested herself. She could her Mr. Todd pacing but for once she didn't care what was troubling him. She closed her eyes squeezing a few tears out before she fell asleep.

Mr. Todd paced furiously in his parlor. He had punched the broken mirror a few times. _'That damn woman doesn't know any better, Benjamin is dead, and why can't she see that!'_ he thought.

He grunted angrily at the thought of the very woman. She never did say the right thing. Then again she proberly did if he listened to her for once. _'No!'_ Its her own fault if she didn't ramble about how she loved to live by the sea, he proberly listen to her. Of course when she had something important to say.

He sat in his barber chair and rested his head on his hand. He was so frustrated at the woman that the only nice thing he could say about the woman is that, when he was on a killing spree she did the job right of getting rid of the evidence.

That was the only thing she was ever good at. _'That stupid woman'_ Mr. Todd thought bitterly _'she proberly is crying right now, there is nothing for her in this life…nothing.'_

Mr. Todd spent the rest of the night think of evil thoughts about Mrs. Lovett. She awoke with gasp. Her cheeks went bright red and her face warmed up quickly. She felt very fluttered. She got out of bed realizing she was smiling. But then suddenly like hitting her with a tone of bricks she remembered that the dream doesn't mean anything. She had said the wrong thing…again.

Why was she always doing that, saying, thinking, dreaming the wrong thing. She could never have what she wanted. She had to settle for what she got. She walked over to the mirror in her room and tilted at the middle-aged woman in her reflection.

"Why can' 'e see this?" Mrs. Lovett asked herself. Everyone else saw she was a beautiful woman, everyone except dear Mr. Todd. And now he proberly never see her, now that he wasn't talking to her…again.

Mrs. Lovett got dressed and headed down the stairs. She noticed two voices talking one she instantly recognized and another she recognized a few seconds later. She stopped noticing the woman she spoke to earlier in the week. He long brown hair was down and she was wearing a black and purple dress.

"G'morning Nellie," the Scottish woman said. Her smile beamed across the room towards Mrs. Lovett who smiled back.

"Bianca, dear, what brings you 'ere ay," Mrs. Lovett walked across the room to face Bianca as Toby ran outside to get the bread.

"I jus' wanna know if you and Mr. Todd would like to come over to my cottage for supper tomorrow, it's Ed's last day in London before he goes away." Bianca said.

Mrs. Lovett smiled. "O' course love, but I don' think Mr. T would be joinin' us, 'is a little distant at the present time."

Bianca nodded. "Well, I'm glad you'll come, supper only has 'bout eight people, you, me, Ed, Kate, 'arry, Stephanie and her Daniel. Oh I almost forgot, you 'avn't met Master James 'ave you."

"No, I've only 'eard of Master James," Mrs. Lovett stated. She had heard of him but not actually met him.

"Well I'm 'appy now, I've told him all 'bout you," Bianca let a little smile like she was planning to set Mrs. Lovett with him.

"Okay, well tomorrow night then," Mrs. Lovett smiled as she walked Bianca out the door. She closed the door and realized she needed to get a proper dress. She couldn't wear this plain black one. Bianca and all her group of friends were rich, what would they think of her if she showed up in plain black dress.

It seemed only Bianca was the one who would talk to Mrs. Lovett, their were stories meant to scare little children. Bianca never believed them. For once in her life, Mrs. Lovett was happy without the help of Mr. Todd or Toby. Mrs. Lovett ran upstairs and went into the bottom draw. She found some money and went off into town to look for a nice dress.


	6. VI: The Golden Dress

Down in one of the locked rooms, Mrs

After she spent yesterday and this morning in town, she still couldn't find the dress she was looking for, she wanted to look beautiful but, none of the dresses she liked made her feel beautiful. Then she suddenly remember, in one of the locked rooms in her house she had a chest, a chest full of Lucy Barker's dresses.

She figured Lucy wouldn't need them, especially when she was dressing in tattered clothes and didn't care for her beauty. Mrs. Lovett quickly ran into the shop and went straight to one of the rooms.

She unlocked the door and slowly closed it behind her, she then turned and spotted the chest. It was big chest, with red lining and gold edges, she started searching for a good looking dress for tonight's supper. Looking for a dress wasn't so easy; she had to pick the right one. The only ones she thought were beautiful were _hers. _He would kill her if he knew she was going through his dear Lucy's dresses. But they were really beautiful, and this was easier than buying an expensive dress she was only going to were for tonight.

She found it! Mrs. Lovett picked up the gold dress up from the chest. She smiled widely; it definitely looked like a princess dress. The dress reminded Mrs. Lovett of Lucy's golden hair. Mrs. Lovett gently placed it over the only chair in the room. Mrs. Lovett didn't even know why she had this room, she locked it most of the time and it was only filled with a chair and the chest full of Lucy's dresses.

She didn't even know why she kept the dresses; it wasn't like Lucy gave them to her after she took the poison. Mrs. Lovett just hates to see nice things go to waste.

Mrs. Lovett gently folded the other dresses she had flung around the room and placed them back into the chest. She picked up the golden dress and folded it in her arms. She slowly poked her head out of the door to make sure no-one was around to notice what she hid in the room.

She walked out quickly and closed the door locking it behind her. She walked down the hall into her own room locking her bedroom door. She walked to the mirror and placed the dress in front of her. She thought in that dress she would be beautiful just like Lucy. The only difference is instead of long golden locks it would be auburn locks.

--

Lucy stood in the park holding tightly to Benjamin's arm. She watched her sweet daughter play with the flowers. Smiling she knelt down to her daughter letting go of Benjamin's arm. Johanna walked unsteadily to her mother before falling into her arms. Both Lucy and Benjamin laughed at their daughter who seemed oblivious to her surroundings. Of course Johanna was only over a year old.

Off in the distance walked a lonely Mrs. Lovett towards the rising family. Benjamin smiled as Lucy picked up Johanna and waved her little hand towards the figure getting closer. Mrs. Lovett smiled and gave a little wave back to the little girl who smile grew wider.

Mrs. Lovett looked younger, prettier, there weren't any dark rings under her eyes, her hair wasn't messy but dangled down to her waist. She looked at the woman she envied as she nearer to the couple.

"Good evening, Nellie," Lucy said.

"G'evening Lucy," Mrs. Lovett smiled and turned her head to Benjamin. "Benjamin."

Benjamin smiled which made Mrs. Lovett melt, he was truly beautiful. She felt her cheeks warm up so she bowed her head to hide it from him. She had known him for years and every time she would see him it made her warm. But unfortunately he had Lucy and even worse she had Albert.

There were a few moments of silence before Mrs. Lovett complimented Lucy on her golden dress. "Where'd you find such a lovely thing?"

"Benjamin here brought it for me." Lucy smiled and gave a little kiss on Benjamin's cheek which suddenly made Mrs. Lovett feel the utmost of jealously but she continued to smile even if it was fake.

"Aww ain't you so sweet Mr. Barker." Mrs. Lovett mocked playfully.

"Yes, I thought it would match Lucy's golden hair." Benjamin answered. Mrs. Lovett just smiled. "I'm sure Albert would buy you something as beautiful as this dress."

"No, he wouldn'…" Mrs. Lovett's voice trailed off, the sudden realization that no-one would ever buy her something as beautiful hit her. Albert didn't even pay attention to her little alone buy her a beautiful dress. In fact the only time he paid her any attention was when she would make one little mistake and he would brutally hit, leaving bruises.

"I best be off, and leave you two wit' your day."

Mrs. Lovett walked away towards the markets. Little did she know that Benjamin was watching her walk off, while Lucy was settling Johanna into the pram.

--

Mrs. Lovett just stared in the mirror at herself for a while before placing the dress on. It was a little tight but she worked with it to make it fit. She knew she was bigger than Lucy but she never realized Lucy was so small.

Once she had fixed the dress she let down her hair which wasn't as long as it used to be. It dangled down just pass her shoulders. After five minutes of trying to place her hair in a nice way, she was getting frustrated; the curls just never did what she wanted.

She placed two strands of hair, one on each side of her face and placed the top layer of her hair back. She tied her hair down in place and smiled at her reflection. She liked what she saw.

She placed her hands on her waist doing little twirls in the mirror. The dress may have looked brilliant on Lucy but it did suit Mrs. Lovett as well. Though she never had the hair to match or the lovely facial features that made everything more stunning than usual, she did look beautiful.

Mrs. Lovett gave herself a smile before walking out of her room. She slowly went down the hall and down the stairs. She saw young Toby cleaning the top bench were there was dough and flour all over the bench.

Toby used a cloth to clean the dough and flour; he looked up for a moment to wipe his forehead when he noticed Mrs. Lovett standing on the stairs watching him. It took a few seconds to realize she had cleaned up for her supper party tonight.

"Mum! You look beautiful." Toby said sweetly taking a few steps towards the middle-aged woman in the golden dress.

"Aww thank you, love," Mrs. Lovett smiled and ran a hand through the boy's brown hair. She walked over to the door of her shop when she noticed it was sunset and she saw Bianca and Ed walking towards the pie shop.

"Well I best be off, when I get back you bet' er be asleep." She told Toby before she walked out the shop. She walked towards Bianca and Ed and stood for a good five minutes talking to them before she walked off to there cottage.

Mr. Todd stood at the edge of the balcony and stared at Mrs. Lovett. _'Where'd she find that dress?'_ Mr. Todd thought. He remembered giving that dress to Lucy not Mrs. Lovett. A sudden anger rose in him, how could she do this to him, she knew of how much he sulked for his beloved Lucy and now she was just throwing her memory like she didn't exist. That dress was always to be worn by Lucy not Mrs. Lovett.


	7. VII: Promised Myself, Not Again

As the three of them walked away from London Town, they got to a nice quiet cottage on the outskirts of London

As the three of them walked away from London Town, they got to a nice quiet cottage on the outskirts of London. The surroundings were like a park, and in the middle was the cottage. Mrs. Lovett smiled, with the sunset's raise on the cottage made the cottage look like it just came out of one of Mrs. Lovett's romance books. A true dream; Mrs. Lovett saw Stephanie and Daniel standing out the front talking with a young woman with red-auburn hair and a young man with brown fuzzy hair.

"Mrs. Lovett, I never seen you wear that before." Stephanie stated noticing the three walking up to the cottage. Everyone around them turned to face Mrs. Lovett. She felt happy that people were noticing her. That's all she's ever wanted was to have someone notice her for her beauty, not her mistakes or her misjudging.

"Thank you, Stephanie," Mrs. Lovett smiled back.

"Nellie, this is Kate and 'er 'Arry." Bianca introduced Mrs. Lovett to the red-auburn haired and the fuzzy brown haired couple. "I've known Kate since we were young."

Kate smiled at Mrs. Lovett, she was wearing a plain red dress, her hair was in a big plait hanging half way down her back.

Mrs. Lovett noticed all of Bianca's friends were all young; she was the only one of middle-aged class.

"Shell we go inside, getting a bit chilly out," Ed said wrapping a warm arm around Bianca who was shivering.

Inside the cottage was a hall that lead to the dinning room on the right, a living room on the left and stairs to upstairs at the end on the corridor. The walls were old but with a nice color of wallpaper. Mrs. Lovett couldn't put her finger on what color it was but she loved it.

After a small introduction, the group went to sit down at the dinning table. Ed, Bianca, Kate and Harry sat on one side of the table, while Stephanie, Daniel, Mrs. Lovett and a spare seat for Master James were on the other side.

Speaking of Master James, he walked through into the cottage, and Mrs. Lovett expected him to be young like the others, but he wasn't, he was her age or even older. He looked gorgeous, like he too just walked out of one of Mrs. Lovett's romance books.

"Nice of you to join us Master James," Stephanie said cold heartedly. James just looked over at the snobby woman and smirked.

"Nice of you to wear a dress on this evening's supper."

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip trying so hard not to laugh or smile. She just kept her head down. At the corner of her eye she saw Daniel rise from his chair and glare at Master James. "You, sir, are out of line to address a woman like that." He pointed his finger and Master James who stood calmly and had another smirk across his face.

"To bad she ain't a woman, ay," Master James chuckled and just as Daniel was about to hit him Harry stood and ran over to Daniel to hold him back.

"Master James, if you please leave you childish behavior at home," Harry said, he took Daniel back to his seat and then followed into his own seat.

Master James bowed as if to say he had just won that fight, he took his seat next to Mrs. Lovett and whispered into her ear. "Tell you something, love, if I didn't like Ed and Bianca so much I wouldn't even have bothered coming here tonight."

Mrs. Lovett looked at Master James and whispered back. "You don' like these snotty brats either I gather?"

Master James nodded, "I don't even understand why Bianca and Ed are friends with these fop types. I'm James Addison by the way."

"Nellie Lovett,"

"So, you're Mrs. Nellie Lovett? Well you're prettier than I expected, if I do say myself."

Mrs. Lovett felt her cheeks warm up, oh how she wanted Mr. Todd to say those words to her, just once, just so she knew he saw her.

"I hope there is no Mr."

Mrs. Lovett shook her head, "no, his deceased. Happily deceased." Mrs. Lovett smiled and as did James.

Supper was long, with the complaining from Daniel and Stephanie about Master James, Bianca and Ed had a hard time trying to keep them quiet. Late at night or early morning, neither Mrs. Lovett nor Master James could tell. They both walked back into town, arms linked.

As James accompanied Mrs. Lovett back to her shop, they both laughed down the street making jokes about the silliness of people. Off in the distance Mrs. Lovett could see her pie shop and saw the light from Mr. Todd's barber parlor. She knew he would be pacing or standing at the window thinking evil thoughts of the people that lived below him on the streets.

"Well, there she is, me pie shop, I would offer you one, but I'm out of business. And pussy cats and toast don' taste nice." Mrs. Lovett smiled. She was surprised how quickly she had begun to trust this man; she had only known him for a few hours.

"I'm sure there is something else you can offer me" James smiled back at her, looking deep into her eyes that melted her instantly.

"What you mean?" Mrs. Lovett looked at him a bit confused. Suddenly James' hands reached for her waist, he pushed her through the door, and falling back, Mrs. Lovett landed on the boards of the shop.

"Can't leave a man hanging, Nellie."

Mrs. Lovett lay down on the floor frightened, this situation was too familiar. James forced himself on top of Mrs. Lovett, grapping both her wrists and pinning her down. Mrs. Lovett tried to struggle as much as she could, but nothing worked, she was to weak for him.

Mrs. Lovett eyes started to drip tears. She attempted to scream but nothing came out. Everything was happening so fast. Just then she felt his lips push against hers. He was holding her shoulders down, forcing them on the boards. Why couldn't Toby hear the struggle? Damn that boy and his gin.

Suddenly she felt her legs forcibly separate, and heard a ripping sound. Mrs. Lovett screamed, finally a sound. But she was still getting pinned to the ground. Mrs. Lovett bit James bottom lip. "Bitch!" James removed one of her hands from Mrs. Lovett's shoulder and hit her across the head, brutally.

Just as James was about to commit this sinful act, he felt someone behind him. He looked up into the black eyes of Sweeney Todd. Sweeney Todd picked James off of Mrs. Lovett and pulled out his friendly razor. In one swift movement, he cut the man's throat, and the precious red rubies came dripping down from his neck.

_Thump_

Master James Addison fell to the ground, dead. Mr. Todd looked from James to Mrs. Lovett; her body was spread out across the floor. Mr. Todd knew that Mrs. Lovett was unconscious, so he picked her up in his arms and walked her to her bedroom.

He placed Mrs. Lovett on her bed slowly, looking at the cuts and the now rising bruises. Mr. Todd also noticed the rip in Lucy's dress. But Mr. Todd didn't care, for now, he felt worried about Mrs. Lovett safety, he didn't know why, he kept telling himself that the woman deserves what she gets, but now, seeing her so brutally hurt brought him back when he first saw Mrs. Lovett with similar cuts and bruises giving to her by her Albert.

He started pacing around the room, thinking of the awful memory, and the hurt in Mrs. Lovett's eyes.


	8. VIII: Cuts, Bruises and The Warmth

Benjamin Barker was walking down the Fleet Street, looking around for something nice for Lucy and Johanna

Benjamin Barker was walking down Fleet Street, looking around for something nice for Lucy and Johanna. There was nothing he saw in the shops that he liked and thus knew Lucy and Johanna wouldn't like it, so he continued walking.

When he noticed it was getting late, he turned around and started to walk back to were he lived. But on his way home he saw the pie shop that lived under his parlor. Albert Lovett stood from kneeling on the ground. He had a roller in his hand and he looked down at a figure that Benjamin couldn't see.

Benjamin walked closer to see Nellie lying down crying, bruises covering her legs, arms and top half of her body. Her right eye was black and started to swell.

"You bring this on yourself; whore, next time when I tell you to do something, do it!" Benjamin heard Albert say. He watched Nellie crawl into the corner of the shop still sobbing; she must have hurt her left arm badly because she was holding it close to her person.

"Why do you insist me doing these things to you, do like being in pain woman?" Albert said. He placed the roller on the bench in the dough and started to walk towards Nellie who tried to go through the wall to get away from him.

From his watching place at the window he ran into the shop and stood in between a scared Nellie on the floor in the corner and an approaching Albert who had more anger in his eyes than ever.

"Leave her!" Benjamin yelled.

"Don't get involved _barber_!" Albert yelled back.

Benjamin quickly took a glance around the room and saw on a near bench was a baker's knife. He quickly seized the knife and pointed it in the direction of Albert. Albert took a few steps back and started to grin.

"Wouldn't be doing that if I was you, y'see Judge Turpin is a good friend of mine, and well he wouldn't like it if I was getting threatened from a said barber." Albert's grin was sickening, gold, rotted teeth shining through the brown dirty lips.

Nellie stood and placed a hand on Benjamin's shoulder. Benjamin looked at Nellie, seeing her brown eyes filled with water, shedding tears, streaming down her cheeks.

Benjamin let his guard down, just looking at Nellie. There were a few moments of silence before Albert rudely interrupted. "See, the whore has some sense," Albert chuckled.

Benjamin lifted his arm again. Glaring at Albert, "Dare me, give me a reason."

"Ben" Nellie sobbed. "Please, don'! Jus' go…" Nellie's voice trailed off into whimpers. Benjamin looked at her and did as she said.

Sweeney Todd remembered the hurt he saw in her eyes those many years ago. And, for this it was hard to admit, he hated seeing her so, cold, hurt…_bruised_. The woman never deserved anything she got. Her life was cruel, even though she never was shipped away for being foolish, never loosing a loved one, or dealing with the lost of a loved one.

Sweeney Todd took a few more seconds just looking at her. And he saw that if it weren't for the cuts and bruises, she would look beautiful in Lucy's dress. _What! No! That dress only looks beautiful on Lucy, not Mrs. Lovett. _

Mr. Todd snapped his neck back towards the window of Mrs. Lovett's bedroom looking around. Then he remembered he had left James Addison's body down in the shop. And if Toby saw the body, he would want to know what happened, he would run up the stairs, burst into Mrs. Lovett's bedroom, and see her bruised.

Yep, Mr. Todd knew he would get blamed, that brat never did listen to reason. Mr. Todd walked slowly to the door as he clutched the door knob in his hand, Mrs. Lovett began to whimper and shake. Mr. Todd took his hand off the door knob and placed a hand on Mrs. Lovett's shoulder. He tensed at the sudden realization that she was freezing cold. He pulled a blanket over her and she begun to settle. But tears were still going down her cheeks.

Mr. Todd left her bedroom and walked down the stairs. He saw Toby staring at the body and then snap his head towards him. Toby had water in his eyes, and anger in his face. He clenched his fists. "What did you do?!" Toby yelled. Mr. Todd stopped at the bottom of the stairs staring at the boy.

"How could you, sir? I told Mum, this is what you were back for, she didn't listen…"Toby's voice trailed and realized that Mr. Todd had just came from Mrs. Lovett's room. "What did you do to her…you better have not hurt her!" Toby ran past Mr. Todd and up the stairs.

Mr. Todd followed after him and found Toby on his knees near Mrs. Lovett's bed; he was holding her hand, now tears finally streaming down. Toby took his gaze off of Mrs. Lovett and turned to Mr. Todd. "You did this!" Toby yelled, he got to feet his letting Mrs. Lovett's hand drop. Mr. Todd stood staring from Mrs. Lovett to the boy.

"No! I didn't lay one finger on her, that man down there did." Mr. Todd yelled back at the boy.

"I don't believe you, you wanted to kill her, I know you did, and what you get your pleasure before committing the act!" Toby yelled.

Mr. Todd was getting fed up with the over protective boy. Mr. Todd grabbed Toby by his collar and pulled him closer to him. "Listen, boy, while you were busy in boozy world, your dear Mrs. Lovett was getting raped by the god awful man, if it weren't for me, she'd be dead!" Mr. Todd yelled in his ear.

Toby looked from Mr. Todd to Mrs. Lovett lying unconscious on the bed underneath the blanket. "I took her up here, and placed her in bed." Mr. Todd said a little calmer. Toby walked slowly towards Mrs. Lovett going over Mr. Todd's words slowly.

Mr. Todd came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "we need supply's, for her wounds." Toby nodded, tears still streaming down his face. "Go on, get them." Mr. Todd said pushing Toby out the door. For several moments he just stood their staring at Mrs. Lovett's unconscious figure.

He walked over to her and placed a hand on Mrs. Lovett's cheek. He then pulled his hand away, an emotion he hadn't felt in years passed through his body making him want to leave his hand on her cheek and caress her cheek till his hearts content.

He then sat down on the bed next to her body. He felt her roll over towards the warmth of his body, and now he was feeling her warmth. He felt a small smile tug at his lips. He turned his gaze to Mrs. Lovett. She was truly beautiful when she wasn't rambling about the sea, and the dress helped her figure a little, even if it was tight.

Mr. Todd finally gave into the part of him that wanted to think of happy things of Mrs. Lovett, but he was never going to admit it.


	9. IX: Need & Comfort

Mrs

Mrs. Lovett would toss and turn; she would scream _'No!' _and she would cry. She did this while she slept. Her nightmares weren't of Mr. Todd killing her; it was off that horrible day. She let her guard down, and froze with fear as it all happened. She promised herself she wouldn't let another man take advantage of her like that again.

Sweeney Todd watched Mrs. Lovett sleep. She still hadn't woken up, from her unconsciousness. It had been 2 days, and she still slept. Mr. Todd thought about shaking her out of it, but then he would remember that there were bruises on her shoulders. Though he hadn't seen the purple on her shoulders because she still wore Lucy's dress, so he would just stand looking at her.

After a while he would sit on the bed, facing the wall. Toby would come in to check if she had waken, but he would always leave disappointed. There were rags around her wrists were there were light cuts and bruises.

As Mr. Todd sat, he looked at her feet; she still wore those giant boots. His gaze followed up her leg to the tore in the dress. He placed his hand on the hem of the dress, feeling the fabric go through his fingers.

When he felt Mrs. Lovett's body jump and hear her gasp he stood up straight away and looked at her face. She had gotten paler, and her eyes fluttering open.

As she tried to open her eyes, the sun beaming into the room, making it harder for her to open. She saw a fuzzy image of a well-built man in front of her, and quickly recognized him as Sweeney Todd. She looked around the room a bit confused; she looked at her wrists and noticed they had rags upon them.

She groaned in pain as she tried to sit up. Tears started streaming down her face. When she looked to see her feet, she saw the tore in Lucy's dress which caused her to cry even more. Suddenly she felt hands on her waist as she sat up, she wanted to struggle, fight off whoever had touched her just then. She looked up and saw Mr. Todd's black eyes, he was holding her close, and not to tight to hurt her bruised frame.

Moments after just staring into his eyes, she buried her face into his chest, crying. At first Mr. Todd didn't react. He knew she was in pain, but didn't offer any comfort to her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed a hand on the back of her head.

This is the way it had always been. When Mrs. Lovett was hurt, he would come to her rescue. And deep down in his dark heart there was a place that loved it. As he held onto her trembling form, he felt the same emoting run through his body once again. _'No, this is impossible' _Sweeney thought, _'I can't possibly like this woman…she's annoying…even when she rambles, no, especially when she rambles.'_

He suddenly let go of her. "I'll get the boy for you, Mrs. Lovett," he got up and left the room leaving Mrs. Lovett more confused and more hurt than ever. She needed him, why couldn't he see that.

Toby had slumped over on the couch, his eyes lids closed shut. Mr. Todd walked over to him and shook him. Toby awoke, startled by Mr. Todd's odd way of waking someone.

"What is it?" Toby asked, fearing the worst.

"She's awake, she needs you." Mr. Todd said, he then turned around and walked out of the pie shop and up the stairs to his barber shop. Toby tilted his head, but then realized what he had said. So he bolted up the stairs to Mrs. Lovett's room.

In his barber shop, Mr. Todd stood at the window, thinking of Mrs. Lovett once again. He went through all the memories he had of Mrs. Lovett, from the moment he met her till this now day.

She was always a happy thing, smiling, laughing with Benjamin. He remembers her being sad, crying on the day of his wedding to Lucy. After that, it was she who got married, and she wore a saddened face of pain everyday he had seen her. Though he had tried to help her, she did not want him to get into trouble with the judge.

'_Curse the judge' _Mr. Todd thought bitterly, no matter how much he had tried to help Nellie Lovett, Albert would always bring up the fact he was on good terms with the judge. Mr. Todd was now happy he had gotten his revenge on the judge, _'hope his burning in hell.' _

A smirk washed over his face, thinking of the judge begging, pleading for life. Oh how he wished he could watch Judge Turpin burn. His feelings of grief for his loving family would be washed away.

Then his thoughts brought him to his beloved Lucy. He would never forget that day he had slit her throat; her blood still lingered on his fingers, no matter how many times he would wash them. He hated this guilt he felt, like the reason her life was messed up by the poison was his fault.

And Johanna…his sweet Johanna, he never got to see her grow up, he wondered if she had Lucy's long blonde hair. Something in Mr. Todd said that Johanna was beautiful, with Lucy's hair and eyes. He was happy that Anthony got her out of London.

Sweeny Todd paced about the parlor for hours, thinking of his past relations. While down stairs was Mrs. Lovett. She had sent Toby out of her room so she could rest some more. Her bones still hurt.

But she couldn't sleep, she didn't want to rest, she wanted Benjamin Barker back. All the times he had tried to comfort her, and she pushed him away. Now it was he who pushed her away. Hearing his footsteps as he paced around the room made her cry even more.

She was crying for so much, for Mr. Todd to wrap his muscle arms around her, she cried for the horrible day and she cried every time she moved for her bones still ached. She felt so much sadness it was all to over whelming.

As she tried to slide back down, she couldn't help think about that last day Benjamin she had seen him, because Albert had locked her up, forbidding her to see anyone.

--

It had been a long day at his barber shop, so many people wanted to look nice for Valentines Day. Benjamin had his night planned, on his way home he would get some of Lucy's favorite flowers and spend a pleasant afternoon with his family.

As he cleaned the shop, he would glance at the photo of his wife and daughter. He would die for both of them; they're his life, his reason.

After he cleaned the shop and locked the doors, he casually walked down the stairs. He heard someone in the background sobbing. He looked around, not seeing anyone who seemed a bit upset. Then, in the shadows underneath the stairs, he saw Nellie, holding her head in the palm of her hands, leaning on the wall.

He walked up to her slowly. "Nellie?"

Nellie looked up, tears streaming down her face. She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand before wrapping her arms around herself. "Are you all finished for the day?"

"Yes…" Benjamin looked at her cautiously, unsure what he was meant to do.

"Okay," Nellie sobbed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Benjamin placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. "I…I don't have to leave."

"You mus', your Lucy will be waitin'…an' if he sees you tryin' ta help me, he'll tell Turpin." Nellie's eyes watered more as she spoke.

Benjamin placed his other hand upon Nellie's shoulder, "We must tell the officers, he keeps you locked up, uses you for his own pleasures, Nellie, look at the bruises he leaves you with!"

Nellie looked down at the ground, and suddenly back at Benjamin, "I can', he'll tell Turpin, and they'll send me away for bein' a bad wife."

"I'll protect you!"

"You can'!" Nellie raised her voice tears streaming down, "you can', cause then it'll be you in trouble…an'…an' I can' see that 'appen to you."

Benjamin just looked at her, then hearing a voice shouting "Nellie!" He snapped his head towards the door seeing Albert with a roller in his hand. He looked back at Nellie desperately; he can't just let her fall into this fate.

"Nellie, come with me, please…"

"No!" Nellie said coldly, her eyes told him to help her, to be her night in shining armor, but her voice told him to run before Albert got to him. "Go...Now!"

Acting on impulse he gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving in the opposite direction. That's when she knew that maybe, just maybe there was hope for her to have a hero.


	10. X: The Truth

After days of bound in her bed, be waited on every moment by Toby and the occasional visits of Mr

After days of bound in her bed, be waited on every moment by Toby and the occasional visits of Mr. Todd. Mrs. Lovett hated all of this, her still ached, the bruises had just started to go down and the fact that Toby wouldn't leave her side. After she had sent Toby to bed, Mrs. Lovett straightened herself up, she groaned in pain as she lifted herself up to sit. Mrs. Lovett swung her feet around to touch the floor.

Mrs. Lovett looked down at her feet as if she had not seen them for years. Mrs. Lovett took a deep breathe and struggled a little as she stood to her feet. She smiled and nodded, she had accomplished something today. She still wore Lucy's dress, the rip in the hem had gotten bigger, and Mrs. Lovett knew why. It is all that tossing and turning she does when she sleeps.

She walked slowly towards the mirror to look at the bruises that rest on her shoulders. When she looked into the mirror, she tilted her head. Her eyes were darker; the black rings underneath her eyes were also darker. Her cheeks stained with tears. She then looked down to the dress that still hung on her body.

After a while of staring at her body in the once, nice golden dress, she grabbed her old black dress and walked into her bathroom. She got a few candles out of the cupboard and places them all around the bathroom. She then lit each of them before slowly bent down and turned the tap to run herself a nice hot soothing bath.

She got undressed and eased herself into the bath. She tensed a little as the hot water washed over her body. She closed eyes as she rested; it seemed like ages since she last had a bath. She liked the silence; she couldn't here the people on the street or the pacing of Mr. Todd. But it wasn't so much that she could hear his footsteps, it was the creaking of the floor.

After hours of being in the warmth of the hot water, Mrs. Lovett slowly raised herself out and got dressed. She walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs into her closed pie shop. She looked around the shop and saw not much had changed; she looked of to the cabinet and noticed the gin bottles had all disappeared.

"Toby…" Mrs. Lovett muttered under breathe shaking her head.

She walked into the living room to see Toby spread out on the floor with a gin bottle locked in his grasp. Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes and bent down slowly to pick the bottle up. She shook the bottle to see if anything was in there. She heard the liquid splash around inside the bottle.

Mrs. Lovett walked back into the shop and as she walked past she grabbed a small glass. She slowly sat down at the table and blew into the glass to get rid of the dust. She placed it down on the table and poured the gin into the glass.

Mrs. Lovett took a sip, closing her eyes, letting the burning sensation of the gin trickle down her throat. When she heard the door bell ring, she snapped her head towards the door, her eyes opening. He seemed a little surprised to see her up and about.

"Mrs. Lovett, what are you doing up?" Mr. Todd said closing the door behind him.

"Nothing Mr. T, jus' got tired of being in bed is all." Mrs. Lovett replied. She took another sip of her gin, never taking her eyes of Mr. Todd.

Mr. Todd nodded; he took a seat across from Mrs. Lovett, took the gin bottle that was in front of her and drank half it down. "How are you, Mrs. Lovett…Sore?"

Mrs. Lovett nodded; she wrapped an arm around her waist.

As they sat in silence, Mr. Todd noted she wasn't wearing Lucy's dress any more. She had gone back to her plain black dress. He also noted that her hair wasn't done up instead it hang loose. His gaze fell from her head to her shoulders, and there they were, the big purple bruises on her shoulders.

"Mr. T…are you a'right', love?"

Mr. Todd widened his eyes and looked at Mrs. Lovett, he tilted his head, it didn't notice he was staring at her. "Your shoulders." He pointed out.

Mrs. Lovett nodded. She shifted her gaze away from Mr. Todd and stared out the window. Mr. Todd took this chance to study her. She seemed, looked different. The fact that she was mentally distant and she didn't look normal. Her hair was undone, her eyes darker than usual and her corset wasn't as tight to try to get his attention.

It was the same with her personality, instead of rambling on about her dreams and fantasies of living by the sea. She was quiet which was really unusual for her. Her posture also seemed very slumped over. Mr. Todd came to the conclusion that she had simply just given up.

Mrs. Lovett's gaze went back to Mr. Todd. She wondered why he was just staring at her; did she drop the gin down the front of her? Even though she didn't care herself, she was getting tired with trying to impress him that she had given up on nearly everything. She sat looking at him uncomfortably for a while before she asked, "Mr. Todd, please stop lookin' at me…"

Mrs. Lovett sighed when he didn't obey, but then she thought that he is proberly in his own little world, thinking of new and exciting ways to get his revenge on anyone now that the judge is no longer. Not even paying attention to the person in front of him.

She then frowned, _'why is 'e never listenin' to me'_ Mrs. Lovett thought. "Oi!" Mrs. Lovett raised her voice.

Mr. Todd shook his head and looked at Mrs. Lovett, his eyes widened. "What?"

"You staring at me, I don' like it," Mrs. Lovett said.

Mr. Todd eyed her for a second, "You use too,"

"Not anymore…" Mrs. Lovett whispered, she got up and walked out side. Mr. Todd watched her from his sitting place inside at the table. She wrapped her arms around her looking in different directions. She acted like she was confused before finally picking a direction and walking away.

'_What did she mean not anymore?'_ Mr. Todd thought. He placed a hand to the chin. He suddenly realized he cared if she didn't like him or not. He decided that he would follow her. He got up and ran out the door. He couldn't see her but knew she went this way. Has he stalked off after her, he couldn't help but feel a little worried.

This woman had always spoke of her love for him, and now, he feared that all of it might be gone. It all seemed to be taken out of her, but the James person. Oh how Mr. Todd felt joy slitting that man's throat, how dare he hurt his dear Mrs. Lovett. _'Wait, no, not mine'_ she isn't his at all, but he still he felt as if he needed to protect her. Benjamin had always had the feeling of protecting her.

There she was, standing at the pier, her dark hair and long black dress waving in the air. She was just looking out at the water. Mr. Todd slowly walked up towards her and stood next to her.

She looked up at him, tears down her face. "I stood 'ere when your ship left…" Mrs. Lovett sobbed. "I hadn' seen you in a month an' then I found out you were charged wit' foolishness…that Judge Turpin deserved what 'e got."

Mr. Todd nodded. He gained his breathe and remembered the real reason he had followed Mrs. Lovett. "What did you mean 'not anymore'?"

Mrs. Lovett looked at him with dark eyes being reflected in the moon light. "I give up…on you…on me looking pretty….on life…" Mrs. Lovett sighed.


	11. XI: Always Here

Author's Note: Oh

**Author's Note: **Oh! My! God! Can I just say a big THANK YOU to all who has reviewed for the last 10 chapters. Sorry I haven't been able to message some of you back, but my home work is getting seriously over the top (but what else can you expect from being in year 12?), work always seems to want me being there and I'm to interested in acting to do anything else. Oh and I will go over this story and check mistakes, last chapter I was too busy to look over it.

Mr. Todd paced about the room thinking of Mrs. Lovett. What did she mean that she had given up? _'Impossible woman' _Mr. Todd thought. Mrs. Lovett had become quiet, she would walk around the shop ignoring her duties and just staring out the window. Mr. Todd knew she glanced at the giant knife that was in one of the drawers.

'_Why does she have to ruin every thing?'_ Just as she started to grow on him, he was forced to realize this woman is insane. Too many feelings. But he couldn't blame her; she had gone through too many nightmares to be sane. Her life was always in the dark, people refused to see her as a broken woman.

She was never this sad; she was a bright woman…once. She smiled; laughed…her singing brought him mentally to his knees. But he could never be with her as his heart belonged to a fair blonde, whose smile was warmer than the sun. She may have not had a lovely singing voice like Mrs. Lovett's but in what she lacked she made up in so many different ways.

As he looked out the window, people roamed the streets below. With so much emotion inside of him at this moment, he imagined slitting each and every one's throats. Watching their blood drib down from his razor. Their necks cut open, heads almost falling off.

A smirk crossed his face. Oh how he would love to see each person below plead for forgiveness of the sins they committed.

Mr. Todd sat in his barber chair. He got out his shiny friend; he looked at his own reflection for a couple of seconds before he got lost in his thoughts of Mrs. Lovett. He tried to remember what she was saying when their were in the park…something about being married and living by the sea.

Then again, that's all she ever spoke about. Mr. Todd knew she never got the life she wanted, she didn't get to be married to the man she loved, she didn't get to live by the sea and on top of all that, she didn't have good pies.

As Mr. Todd tried to remember everything Mrs. Lovett had said to him, all of the emotion he felt was getting warmer by each moment of him thinking of her.

Mr. Todd got out of his barber chair and walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs and stood for several minutes looking at the door of _his_ dear Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. He gave a grateful sigh and entered the room. He looked around the room and noticed things were dustier than normal.

As he walked into the living room he saw Mrs. Lovett, kneeling on the floor, staring at the bottle in her hands. Mr. Todd recognized it, it was arsenic, the men all used it when they were in the penitentiary. To free themselves of the pain they lived with of not being with their family's and it also didn't help them being in such a different place than good old London.

He walked closer to her. Her eyes filled with tears, when she noticed Mr. Todd standing at the door looking at her she placed the bottle in her lap. "I couldn' do it…I can' do what your Lucy did an' give up…it's 'ard." Mrs. Lovett sobbed.

Mr. Todd stepped towards her. _'Please not another sad Lucy story…' _

"The pain of loosing you," Mrs. Lovett began. "She jus' couldn' deal, told me myself she did…"

Mr. Todd kneeled down in front of her and grabbed the bottle out of her lap. This bottle destroyed his Lucy, and he was not going to let it destroy his Nellie. Mr. Todd's dark eyes looked into Mrs. Lovett sad eyes. He placed his gentle hand on top of hers.

"I can' do it, but the pain, is all to much…"

Mr. Todd didn't say anything. Instead he sat there, being quiet just watching the woman in front of him, breakdown. And though it was cruel to say, Mr. Todd realized she was beautiful in this current moment. The candle light reflected off her pale skin. The tears streaming down her face and her hair that hangs loose.

Mr. Todd's hand ran up her arm and to her face. His thumb wiped the tears that streamed. Mrs. Lovett gave a thankful smile. "I'm being silly ain't I?" Mrs. Lovett's other hand wiped the other eye.

Mr. Todd smirked, yet he did not speak. All of this reminded him of the times he tried to help her in the past and yet she denied him. She felt like she had no-one to lean on for help no matter how many times she told herself she was not alone.

For now all she had was Mr. Todd. And maybe that's who she'll always have. She knew one day in the near distant future Toby would leave her to have a life of his own.

This moment for her was brilliant, having Mr. Todd looking at her and his hand being on hers. Though she didn't want Mr. Todd to see her crying, like he did so many years ago. She wanted him to think she had changed. No longer a woman her was said to be broken.

After a while of having his hand on Mrs. Lovett's cheek, he ran his hand through her hair. Mrs. Lovett looked at him, confused of why he was acting so completely out of character. He would never do this. But the closeness was getting the better of her. Before she knew it she gave in to temptation.

Mrs. Lovett felt her head being forced forward until she felt his forehead against hers. "Close your eyes," Mr. Todd whispered. Mrs. Lovett hesitated for a second but the closeness made her do so. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Mr. Todd was rubbing the back of her head. And Mrs. Lovett tears seemed to be washing away.

Maybe they could have a chance…but for now…this moment was the best for both of them.


	12. XII: Feelings

Benjamin sat at great oak tree, reading a novel; it was about the adventures of a man who fell in love

Benjamin sat under a great oak tree, reading a novel; it was about the adventures of a man who fell in love. It was Lucy's favorite book; he had seen her reading it a couple of days before. Right here, in this park. Hoping she would turn up once again, with the book.

Off in the distance, he could see his dear friend Nellie. Her wide, colorful smile, he could see as she set her eyes upon him. He gave a wave, and she waved back. Her long dark red dress flowed behind her, with her hair lightly flying on the air.

"What brings you to the park? 'Avn't seen you leave your barber shop in yonks" Nellie said as she sat beside him. He tried to answer but she spoke again when she noticed the book he held in his boney hands. "_At Noon_. Their is only one person I know 'round 'ere who reads that."

Nellie's face turned into a pout. She had known of his slight feelings for the fair blonde, Lucy, but Nellie always saw her as one of them fob types.

"Yes, well…I want to make conversation with her, don't I" Benjamin said, but on noticing Nellie's face he gave a half hearted smile. "Don't worry Nellie; you know I'll always be here for you."

Nellie nodded. "Jus' tell me this, if there was no other women, if things were different…we could've 'ad a chance?"

Benjamin looked at her; he didn't know how to answer her without either hurting her delicate feelings or leading her on, when there might not be a chance. So he said just whatever came into mind. "If certain things were different…"

Their conversation fell into silence before Nellie broke it. "My parents tell me if I don' find a husband, they want me to marry that 'orrible ol' butcher, Albert that works below your barber shop."

"Oh…" Benjamin sighed sadly. He hoped Nellie would not fall into the fate he had seen many girls fall into before.

"It seems all the good men are either in love," she pointed towards Benjamin. "Or are already married."

Benjamin looked down at his book, and then turned back to look at Nellie, but she had already walked off.

--

He sat on the couch, running his fingers through the woman's hair. His mind buzzing with excitement, but he couldn't let it all out. It was like expressing the emotion had been ripped out of his body. She lay on the couch, resting her head on his lap. But the only question that he couldn't get an answer for was what she did to him to make him feel this way.

Not even Benjamin felt this way about her. He didn't know exactly what he felt for her, his feelings were confusing between his love for Lucy and his soft spot for Nellie. And he had always known about her feelings for him, but now, they were deeper than he remembered.

She didn't go on about the sea or how they'll be all married nice and proper. Maybe it was different. Now that Lucy wasn't around, she thought that there was a chance.

Though he wasn't saying that she didn't, the way he felt at the moment made him want to do all that romantic stuff with her. Make her feel better after all the darkness she had gone through. He wanted to lift her spirits up, make her feel…feel like she was his.

He relaxed some more as Mrs. Lovett shifted her position. She snuggled closer to him. It had been years since either of them had been this close to the opposite sex and to each other.

Mr. Todd couldn't help but let the thought of Lucy sneak up on him. Lucy used to just lie on him. It was the sweetness in their relationship. And then the thought of betraying his dear Lucy crossed his mind.

_Preposterous _He didn't betray Lucy. She's dead; she would want this to happen, for him to be happy. Besides he couldn't remember what it felt to be so…so…in love. _'Yes, yes, give in, the love, the life…all this could be with her.'_

He looked at Mrs. Lovett in his lap and felt a slight smile cross his face. He felt a sudden happiness in him. How did she get so beautiful in only a week? This woman was his new reason to live. He would protect her, fight for her, love her and tomorrow, when she wakes from her slumber, he would make her his.

Yes, he liked this thought, tomorrow he'll tell her, tomorrow, he'll share his dreams and fantasies, though he never liked living by the sea, with all the squawking seagulls and the noise of children's laughter that showed their innocence, He'll be glad to just live with her.

_You and me, Mr. T, could be alone, in a house that we almost own…_

They could live in a house, alone, but of course she would want to keep that brat, Toby. Toby was starting to annoy him again, every time Mr. Todd would glance or even mention something to Mrs. Lovett, Toby would give him a disgusted look. But if they do end up living by the sea, hopefully Toby would spend most of his day out on the beach. _'And hopefully drown.' _Mr. Todd thought evilly, a great grin came upon his face, but slowly disappeared when Mrs. Lovett moved again.

He looked down at her and a loving smile came to his face. A smile that hadn't been on his face since he had been with Lucy.

Outside, Toby was skipping home; he couldn't wait to tell his adoptive mother the great friends he made today. As he got to the shop, he looked up at the stairs that lead to the barber shop of the monster Mr. Sweeney Todd. He never use to fear Mr. Todd, he never use to worry so much about the lives he and Mrs. Lovett lead. But now, So much had happened and Toby still couldn't tell when Mr. Todd lied to him.

He noted that the light into the barber shop wasn't on, '_he probably staring out that window' _Toby thought. Toby grasped the door handle of Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop and opened the door. He looked around for Mrs. Lovett but couldn't see her in sight. He noticed that there was a faint light coming from the living room.

He walked slowly towards the living room, as he reached the door he took a quick glance in and then placed a hand over his mouth. His eyes opened with shock. Did he just see Mrs. Lovett sleeping on Sweeney Todd? No, impossible, Mr. Todd would never let her.

Toby stuck his head around and saw the image of Mrs. Lovett spread out on the couch resting her head on Mr. Todd's lap. Toby brought his eyes to Mr. Todd. He was running his fingers through her luscious hair.

'_No, they can't be…'_ Toby backed out of the room. No, he can't have his Mrs. Lovett. Then an evil thought came into his head, this was the only way he could get Mr. Todd away from Mrs. Lovett.


	13. XIII: Kiss & Jail

Mrs

Mrs. Lovett's eyes fluttered open. She looked about the room and saw the once lit candle had dimmed out. She turned her gaze upon the window, a cold light was coming from outside. Another day in London, oh how she missed the sun.

Mrs. Lovett yawned; she rolled over to only lock eyes with the dark handsome Sweeney Todd. His dark eyes staring deep into hers. She gave him a warming smile, then noticed she was using him as a pillow, he had his left hand resting upon her head and his right fingers laced with hers. "Oh, Mr. T…" Mrs. Lovett quickly gained her footing and stood up. "…I'm sorry."

Mr. Todd stood, for a second he watched the woman brighten up, red filling her cheeks. She wasn't embarresed by waking up like this was she? "Don't worry about it, pet" His voice was husky but sweet.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes went wide, she was surprised by his re-action, she was expecting a grunt or yelling at her. Saying _'Don't let it happen again'_ anything but the words that came out of his mouth. Mrs. Lovett smiled again, she couldn't think of what to say. This was probably the first time in years she had been left speechless.

A grin came upon Mr. Todd's face. This could be fun. Never had he seen Nellie Lovett lost for words. He grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. Then as he felt her hit the wall, he pressed his lips against hers.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes open wide before she closed them giving over to pleasure. His tongue exploring every corner of her mouth. Electricity ran through each of their bodies, it seemed like this was what they had been waiting for. They both had wanted this for so long; neither of them had ever been this close…and now, might never be again.

"That's him" a young boy's voice spoke. Mr. Todd broke away and turned to only find three men in the living room looking at the couple.

"Clap him in irons men." The tallest of men spoke. He was wearing a white shirt, navy blue pants, big black boots and a navy blue jacket with gold lining. The other two men wore white pants, black boots and red jackets.

The two men grabbed Sweeney Todd, placed the cuffs around his wrists. Mrs. Lovett froze in shock. "What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Lovett pleaded.

"I believe Mrs. Lovett your hiding a man against the law." The tallest man answered.

"Says who?" Mrs. Lovett asked she looked at the two men that held on to a struggling Mr. Todd then back to the man in front of her.

The man grinned and pointed to a figure behind the door. "Come in boy, show yourself." The man said. And to Mrs. Lovett's surprised it was Tobias Ragg. Mrs. Lovett gasped and clapped a hand on her lips that were seconds ago attached to Mr. Todd's.

Toby looked at Mrs. Lovett, and suddenly realizing the sadness in her eyes, he turned from having a neutral look upon his face to one of sadness. How could he be so selfish, _no, not selfish_ he swore Mr. Todd was going to seek his revenge upon Mrs. Lovett.

Being held against his will, Mr. Todd shot Toby a deadly look, which made Toby look even more upset. He took a step back. Now it wasn't Mrs. Lovett, Mr. Todd was after but himself.

"You believe a mere boy?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

The man chuckled. "Mrs. Lovett you should know an innocent child is more believable than a man who seems darker and more depressed as yourself."

Mrs. Lovett's expression dropped more, as she looked at the man in front of her she realized she knew this man as non other than Lord Alexander Watts. She watched as he instructed the men to take Mr. Todd out. Mrs. Lovett's eyes filling with tears. No! They can't do this, they just so close and now, it's been taken.

Lord Alexander turned back to Mrs. Lovett and bowed. "Good day Mrs. Lovett." He turned around walking out. Mrs. Lovett felt like crying, why did they take everyone she loved? First Benjamin now Sweeney. It was like someone above wanted her to live in darkness.

Toby watched her stare out at the door as he heard a slam. They had left her broken, with no explanation. They left him to explain his betrayal. Mrs. Lovett dropped to her knees and placed her head in her hands.

Toby took a few steps towards her and kneeled down in front of her. "What did you tell 'em?" He heard Mrs. Lovett speak; she raised her head, tears streaming down her face.

"That, Mr. Todd, he had something to do with all them disappearances of the Judge, Beadle and the other missing men." Toby answered sadly.

Mrs. Lovett looked at him, her eyes pleaded for a better answer than what she was just given. "An' why did you tell 'em that?" She pleaded once again.

"Because, I thought he was here to hurt you. I was only thinking of you." Toby answered.

"Well, you thought wrong!" Mrs. Lovett yelled startling Toby. Seeing the anger in her eyes he moved away from her.

"I'm sorry, mum." Toby said, he felt guilty, maybe he was just being paranoid, _yes_, that's it, paranoid. "He told me so; he said that you deserve to die."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened, she knew Mr. Todd would say that, but what was that kiss all about? Was that just to get close to her and do the thing he had tried to do so many times before? Mrs. Lovett wiped her eyes and stood.

Toby stood up as well and hugged Mrs. Lovett for reassurances. Mrs. Lovett placed a hand on the boy's back. "I 'ave to go see an ol' friend," Mrs. Lovett said. She walked into the bakery and walked over to the coat stand in the corner near the door.

She placed her jacket on and turned back to Toby. "We 'ave to 'ope Mr. T ain't taken all this seriously."

Toby nodded and answered in a sad tone, "I am truly sorry."

"Yes, well, sayin' sorry to Mr. Todd ain't going to 'elp ya love. Making 'im go to the penitentiary again, what if they send 'im back to Australia, ay?" Mrs. Lovett said, anger rising in her tone, but she couldn't yell at Toby. He was just trying to help and protect her; she could help but feel sorry for the young lad.

Before she walked out, she took another look at Toby, his eyes watering up. "Now, love, don't worry 'bout it, okay, I forgive you, jus' can' say the same for Mr. Todd is all." Toby nodded and watched Mrs. Lovett walk out the door.


	14. XIV: The Plan Of Escape

Mrs

Mrs. Lovett sighed as she sat at a small round table accompanied by to chairs on the deck of Bianca and Ed's cottage. She looked inside and saw Bianca rushing about, looking for tea cups. _'Poor dear,' _Mrs. Lovett thought. Ed had left London a week ago, and though Mrs. Lovett hadn't seen her young friend in that week, Mrs. Lovett knew she was depressed about the whole thing.

The door swung open and Bianca stepped out side, with a kettle, two tea cups, and few biscuits on a big silver tray. She placed them on the small table, handed a tea cup to Mrs. Lovett and sat across from her on the other chair.

"Thank you, love" Mrs. Lovett smiled. She took a few biscuits and placed them on her plate. She grabbed the kettle and slowly poured the tea into her cup.

Bianca smiled. She too took a few biscuits and poured the tea into her cup. "Isn' it beautiful, the sunset, Ed an' I always use to sit out 'ere to 'ave supper." Bianca took a bite of a biscuit. "So what brings you 'ere, you said it was important?"

"Your father arrested Mr. Todd, this morning." Mrs. Lovett said. Her tone was slightly cold which wasn't intentional she was just so angry about the whole thing.

"Oh," Bianca sighed sadly, "well, did he commit any crimes? I mean; my father would not arrest a man for no-reason."

Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of anything. She couldn't deny it any longer; Mr. Sweeney Todd was a murderer. Her 'night in shining armor' killed Pirelli, Judge Turpin, Beadle Bamford, Lucy Barker, and all the other innocent men.

Bianca gasped on seeing Mrs. Lovett's sad expression. "Oh dear, what 'appened, what did 'e do?" Bianca was starting to raise her voice; Mrs. Lovett taped on her hand to settle down.

"Bianca, you must not mention a word to that father of yours" Mrs. Lovett said in an almost whisper. Bianca nodded. "You remember Benjamin Barker?" Bianca nodded again. "Sweeney Todd is 'e."

Bianca gasped again. "'Ow, that's impossible, Benjamin was sent to Australia."

Mrs. Lovett nodded. "'E escaped some 'ow. 'E is the one that killed Turpin an' Beadle."

"Whatta 'bout Lucy? She does not inhabit the street no more."

"'E killed her. 'E did not know it was her until 'e saw her in the light from..." Mrs. Lovett leaned against the back of the chair, remembering that night. She took a sip of her tea and sighed.

Bianca nodded sadly, _'tragic' _she thought. Bianca took a sip of her tea. And both sat in silence for a while. "What did you want me to do 'bout it then?" Bianca asked.

"I need you to go get the key to the cells so we can free 'im." Mrs. Lovett stated, she didn't look at Bianca, afraid of being judged by her friend. Mrs. Lovett looked at the sun that was slowly hiding behind the hills.

Bianca looked at the sunset as well. "I cannot do it, Nellie; my father refuses to see me since I married Ed. 'E didn't approve of 'im."

Mrs. Lovett turned her head towards Bianca. "I need you to do this. 'E won't let me see Mr. Todd at all. Please." Mrs. Lovett pleaded.

Bianca looked at her. "Why do you need 'im so much?"

"I love 'im, and jus' before your father took 'im away…'e kissed me." Mrs. Lovett fought to keep the tears back until one slipped out and rolled down her cheek.

Bianca looked at her in surprise; Mrs. Lovett told her that Mr. Todd didn't like her in any way, why would he kiss her? That same question was in Mrs. Lovett's mind as well. She didn't know why he had kissed her, but whatever made him do it, she hoped he would do it again. But it won't be anytime soon unless she can talk Bianca into getting the keys to the cells.

Bianca could understand why Mrs. Lovett needed him so much. She had always wanted him. Bianca gave in to the not so convincing look and nodded. "Fine, but if we get caught, it's your plan, I 'ave nothin' to do wit' it."

Mrs. Lovett felt a slight smile; she wiped the tear from her cheek. "Thank you,"

--

The two girls walked down the cold, dark streets of London to Lord Alexander Watts's house. The two getting weird looks from people who walked past. They figured they both looked like witches, all dressed in black, and their hair hanging loosely.

Bianca pointed to a big mansion, lights coming from all the windows on the bottom floor. "That's where I grew up, nice lil' thing ain't it."

"Lil'? I call that big." Mrs. Lovett said.

Bianca smiled and they both walked to the giant grey doors of the house. Mrs. Lovett hid around the corner waiting while she watched Bianca. Bianca knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Yes?" A man answered the door. "Ahh, Miss Bianca, what brings you here?"

"I came to see my father, Giles, where is 'e?" Bianca asked.

Giles raised an eye brow, "In the study, where he is always." Giles opened the door and Bianca went in.

Mrs. Lovett examined the place, she saw a dim light coming from one of the windows and looked into it. There he was, Alexander Watts, sitting down reading a book in the study.

Mrs. Lovett saw the door open and enter Giles with Bianca closely following. "Your daughter, sir." Mrs. Lovett heard him say.

"Well, here I thought, I told you I didn't want to see you at all." Alexander said. He stood up and signaled Giles to leave the room. "What brings you here?"

Bianca fidgeted with her dress for a moment before answering, "I 'ave seen the errors of my way, I 'ave come to apologize."

Alexander examined his daughter for a moment. She couldn't possible be telling the truth. He couldn't tell when his daughter was lying either. So it was hard for him, his daughter was complicated. "Is that so?" He asked, he walked over to were there was a square glass filled with rum; he poured some into a glass and took a sip of it.

Bianca nodded, "yes, Ed has left London on a job, 'e won't be back in a month. An' wit' 'im gone, I see I was mistaken."

Alexander placed the cell keys down on the table and walked over towards the book case. "Remember you yelled at me when I told him that he wasn't right for you." He looked at Bianca. Bianca froze in mid reach for the keys and quickly shot straight up again and nodded towards her father.

He turned back to the book case and started talking again. Bianca drained out all of his words as she grabbed the keys and replaced them with some old keys to the shed of her cottage. Bianca placed the keys in her corset and walked towards the door.

"Y'know what, father," Bianca interrupted, "maybe I was wrong 'bout Ed, but I love 'im an' unfortunately, I don't care what you say." Bianca smiled as she walked out of the room leaving her father angry.

Mrs. Lovett smiled; she had the cell keys, now she was off to save her beloved Mr. Todd.

**Author's Note: **I'm not exactly happy about this chapter; it just sort of explains Bianca and Alexander Watts. Oh and so sorry for taking a while with this, I wanted to get this up a couple of days before, but I've been busy with drama and my radio show got cancelled so now I have a little more time on my hands for you all.


	15. XVI: Me Or Him

Bianca and Mrs

Bianca and Mrs. Lovett walked through the streets to London Penitentiary where it held Mr. Sweeney Todd captive. Locked behind cold, dark bars of steel. Mrs. Lovett's ears rang every time Bianca took a step, the keys dinging together were getting annoying. As they saw the large dark building, Mrs. Lovett took a deep breathe, she was going to free him.

They slowly and calmly walked to the door before getting stopped by two guards. Bianca looked up and smiled. "Excuse me, you do know who owns this place." She looked at guards puzzled faces and raised an eyebrow. "My father, Alexander Watts." Bianca stated.

One of the guards spoke, "You're allowed in Miss Watts, but Mrs. Lovett is not, we have been instructed to not let her in."

Mrs. Lovett went to protest before Bianca shot her a look. "Fine," Bianca smiled as she entered the Penitentiary. Mrs. Lovett stood at the door in a huff. She was angry that she was not allowed to see her dear Mr. Todd.

Bianca walked through, getting whistles as she passed the cells, full of crazed, dark men. All looked over fed, greedy almost given their current prediction. They wore the ever so original colour of black and white, which could be seen even in the shadows of their dark cells.

But she stopped when she noticed a prisoner that was different. Instead he sat in the corner; he didn't look well fed or greedy. His hair was mad, all over the place. She took a few steps closer to the cell, _what had Benjamin Barker become?_

"Keep walking," Spoke Sweeney Todd. He wasn't even facing her direction, yet he knew she was there. Bianca tilted her head. "Mr. Todd I presume?"

Mr. Todd didn't speak, so Bianca took it as a 'yes'. She walked closer to the cell wrapping her fingers around the cold steel bar of the cell. "Mrs. Lovett has come to rescue you."

"Is that so," he said in a dark tone.

"Yes"

"Do you know if she through that brat out?" Mr. Todd stood and walked to face Bianca. Mrs. Lovett wasn't lying, his eyes were dark, full of pain, but yet they were beautiful. Bianca shook her head.

"Brat…you mean that Toby, why what 'e do to you?" Bianca asked. She didn't know why he wanted to know if she through the boy out or not. What did he do to make Mr. Todd hate him?

"Why don't you ask Mrs. Lovett?" Mr. Todd said, he placed his cold hand on Bianca's holding it down on the bar so she wouldn't move. "His the one who told the officers where I was, his the one who told them who I was…"

"…Benjamin Barker." Bianca whispered.

Mr. Todd's eyes went wide, _she knows, she knows, who ever this girl is she knows. _Mr. Todd wished he had his trusty razor with him, this girl already knows too much. He pressed harder onto Bianca's hand. "How'd you know that?" Mr. Todd spat in a whisper.

"Mrs. Lovett, sir, she told me, to make me understand why she wanted to rescue you…my father says your s'pose to be dead." Bianca was treading on thin ice; she saw his eyes go darker. She didn't fear Mr. Todd; she wasn't sure what she felt about Mr. Todd spreading the blood of the innocent.

"Your father, ay, who is he exactly?" Mr. Todd asked, giving Bianca a glare.

"Alexander Watts…" Bianca said, she glared back at him.

Mr. Todd smirked, "Bianca Watts…So what you doing, Mrs. Lovett's hero work."

Bianca gulped, "no, well…yes, my father won't let her in 'ere y'see, I've come to set you free for her."

"Do it then!" Mr. Todd spat back at Bianca.

Bianca panicked; she wasn't use to getting orders spat at her. She quickly got the keys out of her corset and accidentally dropped them on the brick floor. She quickly bent down and grabbed them; she straightened up and placed one of the keys into the keyhole. She turned it until it clicked. She took the keys out and opened the cell door.

Mr. Todd stepped out and smirked at Bianca, "Sweeney's back." He walked off into the candle lit halls of the penitentiary. Bianca gasped, what did he mean, his back or more of the point what was he going to do? Bianca quickly followed, by the time she caught up, Mr. Todd was outside and had just finished punching the gaurds down.

He looked around until his eyes feel upon Mrs. Nellie Lovett. She stood behind the gate and on seeing Mr. Todd she smiled. Mr. Todd also smiled, but it wasn't one of happiness, it was an evil smirk. It shot straight through Mrs. Lovett. She braced herself for the worst. Mr. Todd was speeding up as he was walking towards her.

Mrs. Lovett took a few steps back, but Mr. Todd grasped her neck before she could escape. He swung her around and slammed her into the wall of the gate. He leaned in almost touching noses with her. He tightened his grip around her neck. "Where is he?"

Mrs. Lovett hesitated for a while, frightened. "You can't lay a hand on that boy."

"Really?" Mr. Todd said. His grip got tighter, now strangling her, she struggled to breathe. "C'mon, pet, you use to enjoy the closeness between you and myself. Now I'll ask you again, where is he?"

Bianca came running and saw the conflict between Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett. She gasped and then attempted to free Mrs. Lovett of Mr. Todd's grasp. But he simply just hit her away and with a thud she fell hard on the floor.

"Pet, you're going to have to make a decision here; it's me, or the brat." Mr. Todd said in his harsh, dark voice which made Mrs. Lovett melt, but there was no time for melting to the closeness or the way his voice tingled her ears. He wanted to kill the only male who possibly loved her. But she could understand why he wanted to kill Toby, hell she lied when she told Toby she didn't blame him. Because deep down, it was his fault, but her kind heart wouldn't let a hurting hand touch him.

"Mr. Todd…please...don't" Mrs. Lovett sobbed, tears were streaming down her face now, and Mr. Todd ignored these tears, he hated seeing her cry but she protected the only person who stood in his way between him and Mrs. Lovett. He threw her against the wall and stalked off. Mrs. Lovett held her throat, _I choose you Mr. T_


	16. XVII: Be Still My Beating Heart

Author's Note: I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY

**Author's Note:** I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know I haven't done this is months, but year 12 is getting the best of me, you know homework. Anyway this is the last chapter for my Sweeney Todd story, want to thank you all for your kind reviews. And I'm sorry it's a little short, I'm doing this as quickly as possible due to the fact that I'm performing at 5:00pm today and I was supposed to be their like two hours ago, but I slept in. D

--

Mrs. Lovett quickly helped Bianca to her feet before running down the street and into her shop. There she saw Mr. Todd, with his trusty razor in hand, and Toby huddled in the corner. With every step Mr. Todd made, Toby would whimper. Mrs. Lovett just froze watching, Bianca on the other hand shot straight past Mr. Todd and wrapped her arms around Toby.

"You can' do this!" Bianca shouted at Mr. Todd. "If you want Mrs. Lovett…then I'll take the boy."

Mr. Todd raised an eyebrow before he looked towards Mrs. Lovett who was just as confused as he was. He turned back to the frightened boy and the woman huddling on the floor. He folded his razor back up in his hand before asking, "What do you mean?"

Bianca stood holding the boys hand, she was scared, but she could see it in both their eyes that they wanted to be together, she didn't believe Mr. Todd at first but now, it reminded her of herself and her dear Ed. She glanced at Toby before she answered. "I'm alone, y'see, my dear Ed won' be back for a couple of months an' well, I could always use someone around the cottage to 'elp me. An' you Nellie, you could always come an' visit 'im."

Mr. Todd glanced behind him to Mrs. Lovett. She was smiling at him. She nodded at him for his answer. _Oh be still my beating heart, _she was beginning to feel warm inside her body, instead of cold bitterness. She was happy and hopefully the staring Mr. Todd can see that. As his gaze got more intense on her she felt her cheeks warm up and she didn't try to hide it, she waited for him to answer.

Mr. Todd turned his gaze to Bianca and the boy. He rolled his eyes, "take him." He turned back to Mrs. Lovett. "And, pet, you may go visit him when you want, but he ain't coming here!" Mrs. Lovett nodded in agreement, still smiling. He looked back at Bianca and Toby, a smirk developing on his face. "Get out!" he shouted a little too forcibly but that didn't matter now, for now he had Mrs. Lovett all to himself.

Bianca and Toby both nodded and ran past the two of them and left the shop.

Mr. Todd placed his handy razor into his pocket and walked over to Mrs. Lovett. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closing the gap between them. With his other hand he placed it on her cheek. "What would you like to do now, pet?"

Mrs. Lovett smiled and whispered something into his ear. He looked back at her and quickly locked his lips with hers, locking into a passionate kiss.


End file.
